temps mort
by Lorelei Furusawa
Summary: *chap5* : le baiser du démon . Je crois que le titre en dit pas mal . Sinon Duo sème la zizanie ... comme d'hab quoi!
1. rien ne me retient

Auteur : Loreleï ( l'ange faucheur)  
E-mail : Shinigami.darmoon@wanadoo.fr  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : UA/fantasy, le prologue est un deathfic. ça sera plus joyeux après ,Yaoï après aussi  
  
Titre : Temps mort  
  
Note : C'est ma first fic, x_x, alors soyez indulgent. Bonne lecture ^___^  
  
-« Pensée de Duo»  
  
Couple : 2+Solo Warning : je précise c'est simplement une très très forte amitié donc esprit mal tourné, (hn ? Quoi moi ?)  
  
Disclamer : Vi vi je sais les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi, ça ne m'empêcheras pas de les faire souffrir, miarf miarf miarf  
  
Duo : LORELEÏÏÏ ! ! ! ! ! (  
  
Loreleï (arrive en courant): Voui, mon tit chou ?  
  
Duo : Pourquoi ?  
  
Loteleï : Hn ?  
  
Duo : pourquoi MOI ? !  
  
Loreleï : mais parce que je t'aime, voyons^______^  
  
Duo : T_T Pô juste  
  
Loreleï : ARRETE DE TE PLAINDRE OU HEERO AUSSI Y VA EN PATIRE ! ! !(bon quoi que tu fasses y a va morfler mais bon)  
  
Duo : (gloups) si on passait à la fic, hein ? X_X  
  
Loreleï qui voit Heero arriver: (regloups ) bonne idée  
  
Prologue : rien ne me retient  
  
Deux perles mauves, du sang, des larmes, encore du sang .Toujours du sang, deux améthystes en larmes Solo, pas toi . NON tout mais pas ça . SOLO !  
  
Tenant dans ses bras son ami d'enfance, le jeune homme aux yeux violets regarde impuissant la vie quitter le corps si cher, peu à peu, lentement, inexorablement.  
La vie est belle, pourtant, il suffit d'une fois, une seule et simple fois pour que tout disparaisse comme si tout n'était que chimère. C'était un jour comme les autres, sauf pour elle, elle, cette ombre tapis, assoiffée . Un coup, un seul, une lame mortuaire et une vie part.  
  
La tienne Solo, TA vie .tu pars trop tôt, ne me quittes pas  
Maintenant que le corps est froid *gelé*, que la mort l'a embrassée, il se retrouve seul, seul, encore seul toujours seul, plongé dans son éternel solitude, ce mot lui martèle la tête,  
  
Solitude : quelque que chose de mauvais, quelque chose d'horrible, quelque chose de détestable, quelque chose de répugnant, quelque chose d'immonde, quelque chose qui me poursuit, une fatalité :ma fatalité, ma seule compagne, non, il y a la mort aussi,  
  
La mort : toujours près de moi, comme une amante jalouse elle m'étreint, ne laissant personne m'approcher, me regarder, me toucher, m'aimer, me laissant sans autre amour que le sien, JE N'EN VEUX PAS ! ! LAISSE MOI ! pourquoi ne veux tu pas que je vive, c'est si injuste .Tu m'as tout pris, maman Helen, mon cher instructeur le père Maxwell, mes amis, ma famille, ceux qui ont posés un ?il sur moi . et maintenant Solo.  
  
Pourquoi me le prendre, tu me l'avais laissé, c'était la seule chose que tu m'avais laissé, la seule que tu ai laissé m'aimer, la seule que j'ai aimée . SOLO  
  
Que me veux tu à la fin ?  
  
Mon âme n'est ce pas ! ?  
  
C'est mon âme que tu veux !   
  
Pas encore ,  
  
Pas toute suite,  
  
Pas maintenant,  
  
Donne-moi encore un peu de temps .  
  
Trois jours après :  
  
Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le jeune garçon regarde le ciel bleu  
  
Bleu, comme tes yeux Solo comme ta douce présence auprès de moi Je l'ai tué Solo , j'ai tué celui qui a osé te faire ça  
  
Tu sais Solo, c'est la première fois que je tue quelqu'un  
  
C'était enivrant, NON je ne l'ai pas dis Tu l'as dis C'était enivrant, cette odeur, ce malaise, ce crie d'agonie Tu as aimé cela.  
  
Le garçon s'enfuit en courant en se bouchant les oreilles, horrifié par ses propos, il changeait  
  
Le Temps Du Changement  
  
Sa course prit fin devant une autre fenêtre de la haute tour de son château, le vent caressait ses longs cheveux laissés libres, il jeta un regard au sol, mon Dieu que c'est haut.  
  
Il entend derrière lui des bruits de pas, il se retourne, Son père, Une jeune femme, Et quelques autres personnes,  
  
Que me veulent ils ?Ce n'est pas le moment .  
  
« Mon fils, laisse moi te présenter ta future épouse ; la princesse Hilde ! Cette jeune personne fait honneur à nos rangs, fais en autant ! Mademoiselle, je suis sûr que mon fils Duo fera un excellent mari pour vous et pour le royaume .  
  
Il la regarde, elle est plutôt jolie avec ses yeux noirs rieurs et ses cheveux sombres coupés courts, elle semble en pleine admiration, comme les autres d'ailleurs,  
  
Oui, il est beau ; ses longs cheveux châtains que le soleil fait passer pour des fils des lumières, ses yeux améthyste uniques au monde, ses traits fins, son corps mince et élancé, sa peau blanche, sa grâce féminine et son charme félin,  
  
il n'est pas de ce monde, un ange inaccessible,  
  
Il sourit, Un sourire triste bien entendu  
  
Mes hommages princesse Hilde,  
  
En une autre heure nous aurions pus être amis Je vous aurais peut être épouser Mais il n'est plus temps ....  
  
Plus rien ne me retient  
  
Cela fait longtemps que tu m'attends  
  
J'arrive  
  
Tu veux enfin me donner ma dernière étreinte  
  
J'arrive  
  
Je n'ai pas ma place dans ce monde.  
  
L'ange regarda une nouvelle fois le ciel, puis se lança du haut de la tour On crut un moment qu'il allait s'envoler  
  
Il plana quelques secondes  
  
Et la chute commença  
  
Plus vite, de plus en plus vite,  
  
Ses yeux clos, il ne cherchait que l'oubli, la paix, le repos à jamais *forever*  
  
Une mare rouge leur rappela que les hommes ne volent pas.  
  
Trop tôt.  
  
Où était il ?  
  
Il voulait seulement se reposer, où avait il atterrit , ne pouvait il pas enfin dormir ?  
  
Il le vit alors assis de travers sur un trône; Deux grands yeux rouges intéressés, de long cheveux blonds dorés , une stature mince et souple dans une longue toge noire , un air moqueur et six grandes ailes noires à moitié repliées dans son dos , une beauté ensorcelante ,  
  
Cette étrange apparition pris la parole d'une voix calme et sensuelle :  
  
« Depuis le temps que je t'attendais .  
  
Qui êtes vous ?  
  
Tu ne le devines pas ? Ton amant depuis et pour toujours .  
A SUIVRE Reviews please  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^  
  
Duo : MAIS EUH ! ! ! ! !  
  
Loreleï :Quoi encore ?  
  
Duo : Tu me tues et tu me mets dans les mains d'un pervers ! !  
  
Loreleï : Qui a dit qu'il était pervers ?  
  
Duo : Mens pas j'ai vu la suite .  
  
Loreleï : Boring thief ca t'apprendra à mettre ton nez (au demeurant très mignon) là où il faut pas ! ! 


	2. la cité blanche

Auteur : Loreleï ( l'ange faucheur)  
E-mail : Shinigami.darkmoon@wanadoo.fr  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : UA/fantasy, aventure, OOC de Heero (ou l'auteuse qui s'amuse), Yaoï pas dans ce chapitre  
  
Note : C'est ma first fic, x_x, alors soyez indulgent. Bonne lecture ^___^  
  
Couples : c'est mon premier chapitre, si vous croyez que je vais vous le dire !(ou l'auteuse qui s'amuse bis)mais ils sont déjà fait  
  
Disclamer : Vi vi je sais les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi, ça ne m'empêcheras pas de les faire souffrir, miarf miarf miarf  
  
Duo : O_O, ho ! !  
  
Lo : Moui ?  
  
Duo : J'aime bien mon rôle !(Enfin si on omet Lui.  
  
Lo :C'est pour me faire pardonner du prologue, rôle taillé sur mesure pour toi, Du-chan (  
  
Wufeï: Onna! Quand est ce qu'on apparaît , nous?  
  
Lo : Mais dans ce chapitre Wunny-chibi ! !  
  
Wufeï : tu fréquentes trop Maxwell toi.  
  
Double regard Shinigami des deux interessés  
  
Duo : Lo , pourrais me défouler sur lui dans ta fic ? !  
  
Lo : C'est prévu .  
  
Quatre : Moi je suis un prince , arigato Loreleï-sama  
  
Trowa : Je suis avec Quatre , ça me convient tout à fait.  
  
Duo et Lo : O_O ! ! ! Trowa qui sort plus de deux mots dans une phrase, il va nous faire un infarc !  
  
Lo : Bon, on en a au moins trois qui aime leur rôle , Heero ?  
  
Heero : Nimnu Ryûkaï  
  
Lo : -_- perfect iceberg soldier is get back .  
  
*click* (bruit d'un cran de sûreté enlevé)  
  
Lo : Euh, si on passait à la suite.  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : LA CITE BLANCHE (200ans après le prologue)  
  
Un silence indescriptible régnait, un adolescent s'avança, fit une profonde révérence et s'agenouilla. Son maître le toisait depuis son trône :  
  
-As tu peur ?  
  
La lueur de défi dans les yeux de son vis à vis fut la plus éloquente des réponses.  
  
-Votre altesse, cette mission est le plus grand honneur que vous puissiez me faire.  
  
-Tu peux donc disposer, ta présence au palais n'est plus indispensable, n'oublie cependant pas que je n'aime pas te savoir loin de moi.  
  
Le jeune garçon sentit un frisson parcourir son échine, il ne connaissait que trop bien que le sens de cette phrase[1], il fit une seconde révérence et sortit de la pièce.  
  
Sa mission n'était pas des plus évidente ; il devait se rendre au pays d'Arrimant, royaume immunisé contre la magie divine par le Pentacle sacré de la capitale[2] et connut pour ses puissants mages blancs. Pour le reste de sa mission, il y réfléchirait sur place, ses yeux améthyste brillèrent d'éxitation.  
  
* * *  
  
La chaleur torride s'accorde étrangement avec la verdure foisonnante du pays, pensa-t-il en longeant les grands murs blancs orientaux du palais de la cité d'Arrimant.  
  
Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que son père l'avait envoyé à la recherche du prince Quatre qui avait *mystérieusement* disparut. Trowa sourit ; Quatre n'avait pas disparut, il avait tout simplement horreur des conseils généraux auquel entant que prince il était tenu d'assister. Il savait d'ailleurs parfaitement où le trouver mais il était passer voir sa s?ur Catherine avant.  
  
Ses yeux verts se fixèrent sur une silhouette blonde allongée paresseusement contre un arbre et qui semblait l'ignorer mais il n'était pas dupe.  
  
-Debout Quatre, j'ai au moins une bonne nouvelle.  
  
* * * Il l'avait sentit arriver, son Uchuu no kokoro ne se trompait jamais, il savait ce que lui voulait son ami, néanmoins il n'avait pas la moindre envie de bouger, il attendit donc les yeux fermés que le châtain prit la parole.  
  
-Debout Quatre, j'ai au moins une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer  
  
Là, il ouvrit un ?il  
  
-Continu Trowa, tu m'intéresses.  
  
-Le Royaume de Sanq sera présent lui aussi au conseil, ce qui signifie qu'il y aura Heero et Wufeï. Ils souriaient tous les deux , c'était toujours comme cela avec Trowa , jamais un mot superflu , tous atteignaient leur cible .  
  
Poussant l'obligatoire soupir faussement résolu et vaincu , Quatre se leva d'un mouvement souple et suivit son compagnon jusqu'à l'imposante salle du conseil et prit soin de préalablement lisser sa tenue froissée par une petite sieste .  
  
* * *  
  
L'immense salle était bondée, il était de coutume que les gens du peuple assistent au conseil pour connaître les avancées de leur pays. Wufeï n'était pas contre cette pratique, au contraire, cela lui semblait parfaitement juste mais quelle idée de rassembler autant de monde, ils y en avaient même qui attendait à l'extérieur de pouvoir se frayer un passage au milieu de la densité impressionnante du monde présent.  
  
Wufeï renifla , lui au moins n'avait pas eu à attendre son entrée , il était arrivé par la porte réservée au conseil dont il ferait aujourd'hui partie . Le conseil aussi comportait de nombreuses personnes mais il ne mis pas longtemps à trouver l'objet de ses recherches. Il alla rejoindre son ami le prince Heero Yui , en pleine conversation avec Milliardo Peacecraft , le chef des provinces du Sud .  
  
Heero, quant à lui, avait hérité des provinces de l'Est. Il avait beaucoup de frontière commune avec le Royaume Peacecraft mais vu l'air froid et glacial qu'il abordait, Wufeï devina que le sujet de conversation des deux hommes devait plutôt être la jeune s?ur de Milliardo, l'insupportable Réléna Peacecraft, et rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom le jeune garçon fit la grimace. Autre fait notable sur la jeune femme ; elle possédait une voix extrêmement stridente : « -HEEEEEERRROOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Elle se jeta à son cou. Milliardo dégrafa sa s?ur de son ami et lui dit d'un voix agacée :  
  
-Idiote ! ! Pas de manifestation de ce genre en public, nous avons une réputation à tenir, se tournant vers la victime de la sauvage agression, excuse ma s?ur, Heero.  
  
-Bien sur ( réponse accompagnée d'un regard Heero-si-elle-recommence- princesse-ou-pas-je-la-descend-Yui)  
  
Wufeï jugea qu'il était temps de mettre cours à cette petite scène qui risquait de tourner en incident diplomatique[3]  
  
-Heero ! ! dit il en agitant la main.  
  
Celui ci accourut trop heureux de se débarrasser de la princesse.  
  
-Hn ?  
  
Ho rien de particulier, simplement descotcher la demoiselle.  
  
-Hn   
  
-Heu, je vis avec toi depuis que je suis en âge de marcher mais je n'ai jamais pus traduire le Heerien.  
  
-Merci.  
  
-Ah OK, Quatre et Trowa ne sont toujours pas là, pauvre Quatre il n'aime vraiment pas cette assemblée.  
  
Wufeï vit qu'il ne tirait pas grand chose de plus de son ami, mais heureusement pour lui le roi Kushrenada venait de faire son entrée signe que le conseil commençait.  
  
Le roi était suivit de son fils le prince Quatre et des mages Trowa et Triton, père de ce dernier . Tous s'installèrent autour de la grande table rectangulaire et un Hérault annonça :  
  
En ce huitième jour de la lune noire , le conseil délibérera des sujets suivants : - La famine de la région Nord  
  
- La déclaration de guerre du pays d'Oz, voisin des régions Sud/Ouest  
  
- La cérémonie de remerciement au Dieu Blanc Nyvra , Gardien de l'ordre de notre royaume et constructeur du Pentacle  
  
- La délégation qui devra partir pour le Royaume de Schbeiker  
  
-Ensuite, nous écouterons la lecture des missives des différentes demandes et propositions du peuples. Ceux qui ne seraient pas intéressés sont priés de sortir.  
  
Un murmure indigné s'éleva de la foule, les sujets du jour étaient plus qu'intéressants, ils étaient vitaux pour la survie du pays.  
  
* * *  
  
Cela fait plus trois heures que le conseil avait débuté, Heero s'ennuyait à mourir, chose fort peu recommandable vu que la dernière fois que c'était arrivé, ( un cours d'alchimie ZZZ) il avait sauté par la fenêtre du bâtiment à huit mètres du sol, causant une grande frayeur à toute sa sainte famille mais il s'en était tiré sans aucune égratignure, la protection de Wings le Dieu du vent et de la lumière aidant. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire la même chose ici(pour ceux qu'on pas suivit Arrimant= pas magie divine ^^ ;[4]) .  
  
Il décida de porter alors de porter son attention sur la foule ;  
  
Un vieux. sa femme est plus jeune que lui, ha mais non c'est sa fille  
  
Un type louche, peut être un voleur .  
  
Une gamine .  
  
Une autre.  
  
Un individu sous une cape noire avec des yeux violets.  
  
Un vi.  
  
DES YEUX VIOLETS ? ? ! !  
  
Heero ne détourna alors plus les yeux de cette étrange silhouette, il aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir lui retirer sa cape et voir ce qu'elle cachait. Il ne put aller plus loin dans son investigation, il venait de recevoir un coup discret dans les côtes de la part de son voisin. Il dut reporter son attention sur le conseil. Le conseil en était à la lecture des demandes, on les apportait au roi et il les lisait à haute voix.  
  
Les six premiers messages se passèrent sans fait qui vaille la peine d'être rapporter,  
  
Pourtant,  
  
Au septième.  
  
A suivre ^^  
  
Un petit mot , please *chibi*  
  
Heero : NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FIN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Lo*enlève ses boules quiès* : Meuh pas la peine de hurler , tu le saura au prochain chapitre .  
  
Duo : MDR, XPLDR  
  
Heero : Qu'est ce qui l'a le baka !  
  
Duo : Moi je sais, Lo elle me l'a dit, nananèreuh  
  
Tous*sauf Duo et Lo* : O_O QUOI ? ? ?  
  
Lo : Ben vi lui il sait parce que c'est mon chouchou !  
  
Tous* sauf idem* : Po juste T_T  
  
Lo : Au prochain chapitre je vous présente mon double astral ^^ , Oh oui, vous pouvez avoir peur, y a de quoi, hin hin hin  
  
[1] Euh , s'il y a des pervers dans la salle , c'est bien ça . Pour ceux qu'on pas comprit, c'est beau l'innocence  
  
Duo : T_T  
  
[2] & [4] Si vous vous voulez une explication sur les Dieux, les lunes, les soumissions et les classes ; un un chtit E-mail et je vous l'écris ^^ ( Vive les esprits malades qu'on rien d'autres à faire que d'inventer des trucs zarbs !)  
  
[3] OOC un Wufeï diplomate mdr 


	3. Un lien venu du passé

Auteur : Loreleï ( l'ange faucheur)  
E-mail : Shinigami.darkmoon@wanadoo.fr  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : UA/fantasy, aventure, OOC de Heero (ou l'auteuse qui s'amuse), Yaoï pas dans ce chapitre  
Titre : Temps mort  
  
Note : C'est ma first fic, x_x, alors soyez indulgent. Bonne lecture ^___^  
  
Couple : Hum , enter your password  
  
Disclamer : Vi vi je sais les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi, ça ne m'empêcheras pas de les faire souffrir, miarf miarf miarf  
  
Note : truc indéfinissable mais qui cause et qu'embête les persos, subconscient ?  
  
« pensées des persos »  
  
- dialogue  
  
Lo : ^____________^  
  
Heero : Qu'est qu'il lui arrive ?  
  
Lo : ^____________________^  
  
Quatre : C'est jamais bon signe quand elle sourit comme ça .  
  
Duo : .(une première !)  
  
Wufeï : Onna qu'est ce que tu prépares ?  
  
Lo : Mauvaises langues ! ! J'attends quelqu'un.  
  
? : Moi par exemple !  
  
Tous : ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
Lo : Lut'Frérot ^__^ T'as fait bon voyage ? G-boys, je vous présente ZEROSS, mon frérot à moi ! !  
  
Zeross : Bonjour ^__~ , je suis venu aider ma s?urette pour la suite de la fic.  
  
G-boys : T_T On la sent mal cette histoire !  
  
Zeross : hm , c'est lui Duo ?  
  
Lo : Viiii ! Il est Kakoï, non ?  
  
Duo : ? ? ?-_o  
  
Zeross : On va te donner des cours, c'est pour ça que je suis là ^^  
  
Tous : ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
Lo et Zeross : ^___________ ~ Sore wa himitsu desu !  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : UN lien venu du passé  
  
Le roi fit un bond en arrière en état de choc, il était livide, sa femme inquiète s'approcha et elle s'évanouit. Un étrange bourdonnement s'éleva de la salle ; Que pouvais bien contenir ce petit bout de papier pour mettre le couple royal dans cet état ?  
  
Le roi se reprit vite et appela la garde, il ordonna que chaque individu de la foule soit contrôlé et que toute personne suspecte soit menée au cachot.  
  
L'ordre entra en fonction sur l'instant ; Heero voyait au moins un coté positif à tout ce remue-ménage il allait savoir qui était son inconnu aux yeux améthyste, il prit donc une part active aux recherches.  
  
C'était la première fois que quelque chose lui tenait tellement à c?ur et bien qu'il le cachait cela lui mettait les nerfs à vifs, pas comme ce qu'il ressentait quand Réléna lui sautait au coup, là il y avait une certaine éxitation, du désir, comme un gosse ferait un caprice devant un jouet qui lui plairait[1].  
  
Résultats des recherches :  
  
Dix personnes emprisonnées puis toutes relâchées  
  
Pas la moindre trace d'une paire d'yeux violets .  
  
Heero c'était pourtant placé à la sortie donc toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce lui étaient passées devant. Il se sentait extrêmement frustré.  
  
Le roi réunit alors une partie du conseil, celle en qui il avait une absolue confiance, en comité extraordinaire pour expliquer sa réaction durant l'assemblée précédente.  
  
Il les amena dans une grande pièce en retrait dont les hauts murs blancs se rejoignaient en arc de cercle dans le haut plafond, la pièce elle-même donnait sur l'un des grands jardins du palais visible par les immenses ouvertures qui faisaient figures de fenêtres à plusieurs mètres du sol.  
  
Il avait l'air abattu et son visage avait gardé le teint blanc qu'il montrait depuis l'étrange missive. Il semblait vouloir parler mais ne savait pas par où commencer. Heero prit la parole :  
  
-Votre Altesse, que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ?  
  
-Je , le . Ho et puis non , regarde par toi-même, dit l'interpellé, lui tendant le message.  
  
Heero saisit la feuille et la regarda. Il ne put empêcher son sourcil de montrer clairement une incompréhension, la feuille ne contenait qu'un dessin et une petite phrase.  
  
Le dessin représentait un c?ur prit dans les ronces, c'était effrayant et beau à la fois  
  
Et en dessous écris en gothique : MENRES IV CHARMA.  
  
« Tenez vos promesses » dans la langue noire, cette langue que les hommes craignent de prononcer de peur de voir le ciel s'assombrir à jamais. Actuellement très peu de personnes sont encore en mesure de la traduire.  
  
Une promesse, quelle promesse ? Heero se retrouvait avec une foule de questions pour une phrase de trois mots. Il fit passer la feuille à son voisin et regarda le roi. Le message fit le tour de la table et revint entre les mains du souverain, beaucoup n'avait pas compris le sens des caractères inscrit sur la feuille mais tous s'interrogeaient.  
  
Ce fut Trowa qui prit la parole :  
  
-Votre majesté, si je ne me trompe ce dessin est une marque d'appartenance à un Dieu , n'est ce pas ?  
  
-Tout à fait exact , acquiésa celui-ci  
  
-Je ne connais pas ce symbole, dit Wufeï la mine sombre, de quel Dieu s'agit-il, et que dit la phrase ?  
  
-Ce doit être un Dieu étrange pour posséder une telle marque, demanda Quatre.  
  
Trowa vit que son ami était un plus pale que d'habitude. inquiétude ?  
  
Le roi soupira, un autre membre reprit la parole :  
  
-Un Dieu mineur puisque cette marque nous est inconnue .  
  
-Malheureusement non.  
  
-? ? ? ? ?  
  
-Cette marque est le signe du Dieu de la Lune Noire.  
  
-Le Dieu des Ténèbres ? ? Impossible, nous n'avons aucun lien avec lui ! ! Le message, reprit-il blanc, c'est la langue maudite ! ! Nous sommes perdu ! !  
  
Heero, Wufeï et Trowa jetèrent un regard méprisant au pauvre damné qui semblait avoir perdu la raison et qui répétait inlassablement « nous sommes perdu, nous sommes perdu », on dut le faire sortir de la salle. Néanmoins malgré la réaction disproportionné de l'individu, personne ne pouvait prétendre ne pas avoir peur du Dieu Noir.  
  
Le Dieu des Ténèbres était la principale raison d'existence du Pentacle, les pouvoirs de cette monstrueuse divinité avaient été poussés à son paroxysme lors de la guerre de Colonia, il y a mille ans. Elle opposa deux grands rois et l'un d'eux eu recours à cette magie démoniaque qui conduisit à leurs pertes les deux royaumes ; on ne joue pas avec le diable, on perd à tous les coups. De sinistre mémoire, et malgré les siècles écoulés la terre qui avait servit de champs de bataille était restée maudite de toutes sortes d'esprits et créatures de cauchemars.  
  
Cette terre, Colonia, n'était pas une légende, elle se trouvait à quelques kilomètres au Sud de Schbeiker. Un quelconque lien avec le Dieu des Ténèbres serait très mal venu.  
  
Pourtant les marques divines n'apparaissaient que sur le corps d'un soumis, d'un protégé ou d'un serviteur, tous ayant passé d'une certaine façon un pacte avec l'une des divinités. Le c?ur dans les ronces était la marque des soumis au Dieu Noir et être soumis était à quelques différences prêt, être maudit.  
  
Les yeux cobalt d'Heero se firent perçant ce qui fit frissonner la table :  
  
-Il me semble, votre altesse, qu'il serait temps de jouer carte sur table avec nous .  
  
Le souverain poussa un énième soupir[2] :  
  
-Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que cette marque est portée par l'un de mes proches et que je ne laisserai personne lui faire de mal. Désolé Heero mais je n'en dirais pas plus, je ne peux pas en dire plus.  
  
-Hn, répondit celui- ci qui passa en mode perfect-soldier comprenant que le sujet était clos, pour la délégation qui doit partir à Schbeiker, je me propose ainsi que Wufeï, nous serons assez pour une si petite histoire.  
  
-Non, Heero, à quatre vous serez mieux, mon fils vous accompagnera ainsi que Trowa qui est un puissant mage du Dieu Nyvra.  
  
-Hn (trad :à vos ordres)  
  
La séance fut lever et les invités du conseil reprirent d'autres activités plus saines que le creuse-méninge auquel il venait de participer.  
  
* * * 10min ap**  
  
La pièce était maintenant vide, il s'avança d'un pas félin et saisit le message resté sur la table, ses lèvres tracèrent un mince sourire :  
  
-Je me doutais que ça ne serait pas aussi facile, tant pis.  
  
D'un bond souple il sauta par la fenêtre et atterrit tranquillement dans le jardin.  
  
* * *jardin * 20min ap * *  
  
La « délégation » s'était réunis dans le jardin mais c'était plus pour parler du bon vieux temps[3] que pour leur futur mission qui accessoirement débutait le lendemain.  
  
Heero et Trowa n'étaient pas très loquaces encore que vu la quantité impressionnante de hn qu'ils se lançaient, ils devaient être en pleine discussion.  
  
La conversation était plus compréhensible du côté de Wufeï et Quatre, ceux- ci palliaient les trois années de séparations qui les avaient fait passer de quinze à dix-huit ans. Le petit groupe se déplaçait au milieu des cerisiers en fleurs du domaine qui leurs offraient un superbes spectacle.  
  
D'un point de vue purement objectif, il n'y avait pas que les cerisiers qui étaient beau, les quatre jeunes hommes étaient magnifiques.  
  
Les cheveux bruns en bataille d'Heero flottaient porter par un léger vent, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite Quatre raconter les potins mondains au chinois qui ponctuait le récit de ses habituels « injustice », pas que Wufeï soit un imbécile ne sachant dire qu'un mot, le chinois avait éduqué dans la tradition du clan Shenlong, les serviteurs du Dieu Nataku et avait un sens très aigu de la justice bien qu'un peu vieillot sur les bords[4], Heero jeta ensuite un regard à Trowa, celui ci était vraiment immense avec son mètre quatre-vingt deux et sa carrure fine ne faisait qu'accentuer cette impression.  
  
Ils stoppèrent leur déambulations devant le plus grand des arbres du jardin dont la parure florale était si dense qu'on ne voyait pas au-delà de quelques branches.  
  
Ils parlaient encore quand ils furent rejoint par l'héritière du royaume de Sanq et son frère. Leur conversation débuta par le sempiternel :  
  
-Heeeeeerrrrrrooooooooooo !, de Réléna qui se remit à sa place préférée à savoir les deux bras autour du cou du brun.  
  
Milliardo, pour changer présenta des excuses pour sa s?ur, Quatre avait l'air quelque peu choqué, Wufeï grognait et Heero et Trowa faisaient un concours d'indifférence gagné par Trowa car là, Heero s'énerva, sa frustration n'ayant disparut que superficiellement. Il repoussa la jeune femme qui tomba sur le sol, cette dernière était très choquée, elle fondit en larmes prenant son visage dans ses mains et s'enfuit en courant.  
  
Ils seraient restés là, inactifs si un rire que l'ont essayait désespérément d'étouffer ne c'était pas fait entendre. Il venait de l'une des branches de l'arbre . Milliardo dit d'une voix autoritaire et enjouée :  
  
-Tu peux descendre tout seul ou il faut que l'on vienne te chercher ?  
  
Wufeï sortit son sabre pour approuver les dires du jeune homme.  
  
Un autre rire fusa de l'arbre, pas étouffer celui-là,  
  
la voix était merveilleuse :  
  
-Ok , ok, je descend range ton sabre en bas .  
  
D'un saut léger, une silhouette leur apparut.  
  
Son propriétaire aussi, sans le son de sa voix il l'aurait pris pour une femme mais le corps svelte moulé dans ses vêtements noirs appartenait un homme et d'une telle beauté. Il était en train d'enlever une petite branche coincée dans ses cheveux coiffés en une longue natte de couleur miel [5].  
  
Heero allait prendre la parole quand il fut stoppé, l'individu s'était enfin décidé à les regarder.  
  
Heero trembla, ce jeune homme en face de lui avait le regard améthyste , ce regard qu'il avait tellement cherché.  
  
-Bon ben désolé pour le dérangement mais avec bonbon rose, dur de ne pas rire , dit l'inconnu ponctuant sa déclaration de son rire joyeux.  
  
-Bonbon rose ? , questionna Quatre  
  
-Oui, la petite madame-je-suis-mieux-que-la-colle-accroché-a-mon-homme qui est partie en courant.  
  
-Comment t'a appelé ma s?ur ? ?, rugit Milliardo.  
  
-Zen mon gars, je t 'ai bien vu l'engueuler tout à l'heure devant tous le monde. oups  
  
-Tu assistais donc au conseil ! ! Et tu n'as pas été contrôlé ! ! ! !  
  
-Euh. Joker ! !  
  
-Oui, il y était, je l'ai vu, confirma Heero.  
  
-On peut même dire que tu me matais furieusement ! !, rétorqua le natté d'une voix enjôleuse.  
  
Pour décrire ce qui suis, il faut que vous connaissiez la traditionnelle scène où tout le monde se tait et que le vent souffle, Trowa se mit devant Quatre, Wufeï et Milliardo reculèrent. La main d'Heero devint brillante et un éclair en sortit, l'éclair se propulsa sur l'autre jeune homme, ce dernier pas le moins du monde gêné fit apparaître un tourbillon noir qui engloutit l'éclair.  
  
Heero sourit, l'éclair à la base n'était pas très puissant, il l'avait juste utilisé pour une « vérification » qui était maintenant confirmé , son vis à vis était un mage. Il le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :  
  
-Maintenant que tu es là, tu vas venir avec nous  
  
-Hein ? ? ? ? ? ? ? (généralisé)  
  
-On pourrait peut-être me demander mon avis, dit l'inconnu, un air de scepticisme sur le visage.  
  
-Tu veux peut-être plaidé ta cause au roi ? ?, là c'était Trowa  
  
-Me suis fait avoir T_T.  
  
-Partons d'un bon pas, tu t'appelles comment déjà, dit Quatre avec un grand sourire.  
  
Le garçon réfléchit un peu et rendit son sourire à Quatre  
  
-Duo, Duo Maxwell !  
  
A suivre  
  
J'espère que ca vous a plu , une petite reviews ?^^  
  
Loreleï le 22.02.03  
  
[1] MDR Heero en enfant gâté, ça l'fé pas  
  
[2] il devrait acheter un magnétophone se serait plus simple mdr, il ne va pas arrêter de soupirer le pauvre.  
  
[3] ouais je sais, ils ne sont pas vieux  
  
Zeross : ça dépend pour qui. ^_~  
  
[4] Pardon à tous les fans de Wuwu la justice mais avouer qu'il a des idées bizarres parfois nb :j'aime beaucoup Wufeï alors ne vous faites pas de fausses idées sur mon compte T_T  
  
[5] et re la description de Dudule , je l'ADORE et pour ceux qui ne sont pas content c'est la même chose .  
* * * * *  
  
Duo : enfinnnnnnnnnnn I am get Back ^^  
  
Lo : vi il était temps ^^  
  
Heero :hn  
  
Lu alias lumina : c'est clair  
  
Lo : Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? ?O_O  
  
Lu : Qu'il est d'accord avec Duo. Il est cool le passage où il vire Réléna(se roule par terre)  
  
Heero : Hn  
  
Lo : Pauvre Réléna, je suis méchante avec elle. ^__^  
  
Lu *retient un rire* : pfffffff on avait remarqué  
  
Lo : C'est mon frérot qui m'a éduqué  
  
Zeross : Sui fière de toi ma puce ^_~  
  
Lo : miciiiiiii  
  
Wufeï : Il t'a bien éduqué  
  
Lo : Mici Wu-man  
  
Lu : Je confirme, il t'a bien éduqué  
  
Wufeï : Mon nom est WUFEÏ ! ! !  
  
Duo : Te fâche pas Wuwu  
  
Lu : : Calme Wufy  
  
Wufeï : bande de baka ! ! ! !  
  
Les 3 : ^^ mais bien sur ! !  
  
Lumi : Shazi wuFeï  
  
Lo : Bon le mot de la fin pour Trowa  
Trowa : .  
  
Tous : -_- ; ; ;(variante pour Zeross :^_^ ; ; ;) 


	4. Duo maxwell mage errant pour vous servir

Auteur : Loreleï ( l'ange faucheur)  
E-mail : Shinigami.darkmoon@wanadoo.fr  
Genre : UA/fantasy, aventure, OOC de Heero (ou l'auteuse qui s'amuse), Yaoï, POV à la troisième personne  
  
Note : C'est ma first fic, x_x, alors soyez indulgent. Bonne lecture ^___^  
  
Couple : 1+2, 5+2(amitié) 2+5( s'amuse) un chtit mini 4+3  
  
Disclamer : Vi vi je sais les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi, ça ne m'empêcheras pas de les faire souffrir,  
  
miarf miarf miarf  
  
note pour les reviews :  
  
Linoa M : Voilà la suite et ne me lance pas Shinigami aux trousses, j'y tiens pas ^^ Pour le problème de repères . Il apparaissait pas dans la VO mais la mise en page de FFNET à de drole d 'effet.  
  
Makena : J'espère que ton impatience sera récompensée ^_-  
  
Chibishini-sama : Merci ca fait vraiment plaisir comme reviews ^___________^ Pour l 'explication je l'ai pas oublier je te l'envoie dès que je l'ai finie ( Qui a crié pas toute suite ! ! ! ! ! ! !)  
CHAPITRE 3 : DUO MAXWELL MAGE ERRANT POUR VOUS SERVIR  
  
---- 3 -----  
  
- Duo, Duo Maxwell.  
  
C'était ainsi que l'homme aux yeux violets c'était présenté, la présentation était simple.  
  
Trowa regardait le jeune homme devant lui, il était en pleine conversation avec Quatre, Trowa n'en revenait pas ; comment pouvez t on parler autant ?  
  
La langue de Duo // appelons le par son nom// semblait intarissable.  
  
Le mage blanc se tourna ensuite vers Heero, Après tout c'était lui qui avait voulut que le natté les accompagne, il se demandait bien pourquoi le chef de l'Est souhaitait avoir un nouveau compagnon alors qu'à la base il avait souhaité n'effectuer la mission qu'a deux.  
  
Ce dernier semblait avoir comprit sa question muette et lui répondit :  
  
- Deux pour une mission c'est la discrétion et une certaine unité, l'un protège l'autre.  
  
A quatre il y a des risques de se retrouver avec deux groupes de deux mais à cinq l'unité est préservée et il y a plus d'efficacité qu'à deux, quant à savoir pourquoi c'est lui que j'ai choisis . je le voulais c'est tout.  
  
- il m'a l'air turbulent.  
  
- Il m'a l'air puissant, rétorqua simplement Heero.  
  
---1---- Heero se traitait de baka dans quasiment toutes les langues qu'il connaissait ; Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il avait même été jusqu'à utiliser la magie mineure, seule magie praticable à Arrimant puisqu'elle trouvait sa source dans l'individu qui la générait.  
  
C'est vrai que le dénommé Duo avait de quoi plaire mais cela ne justifiait pas son geste, s'il n'avait pas été entraîné il aurait pu être sur qu'il rougirait. Il s'était sentit attiré par le jeune châtain.  
  
//avec des cheveux pareils j'y mettrais bien mes doigts //  
  
Et il reprit le partit de s'insulter dans toutes les langues. Mais à quoi pensait-il ?  
  
--- normal-  
  
Une audience fut prise assez tard dans la soirée, les garçons (moins Milliardo qui était partit rejoindre sa s?ur) s'entendaient à présent plutôt bien même si leur nouveau compagnon prenait un malin plaisir à éluder les questions qui lui étaient posés, il leur répondait toujours en souriant qu'il aurait droit à un interrogatoire le soir même et que ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.  
  
----4----- Quatre était rassuré par ce qu'il ressentait dans le c?ur de ses amis.  
  
Heero : calme, une once de douceur qui voudrait bien sortir et. un peu méfiance  
  
//Décidément ce cher Heero ne changera jamais^^//  
  
Trowa : calme, sympathie  
  
// La gentillesse même ^^, j'aimerais bien qu'il soit gentil avec moi . à quoi je pense ! ? !; heureusement qu'il ne m'entend pas//  
  
Wufeï : amitié, chaleur, un brin d'énervement  
  
//Ah, les voilà qui remettent ça, pfff//  
  
--- normal---  
  
- Maxwell ! ! ! Reviens te faire égorger dignement ! !  
  
- Je ne suis pas fou, Wuffi-chou, lui répondit Duo en courant dans les grands couloirs du palais poursuivit par le jeune guerrier armé du sabre qu'il gardait habituellement à sa taille.  
  
Les cris et les rires des deux garçons ne passèrent pas inaperçus et tout le château fut bientôt au courant de la venue du jeune homme.  
  
* * * * * Soir, salle du conseil* * * * * *  
  
Les quatre amis étaient assis autour de la grande table ainsi que les autres membres du conseil du matin qui avait tenu à assister à la réunion.  
  
Duo arriva par la grande porte, entouré d'une bonne dizaine de garde. Le jeune homme se posta dignement devant le roi :  
  
- Qui êtes vous ! , lui dit d'une voix dure le souverain.  
  
- Duo Maxwell, simple mage errant pour vous servir, d'un ton opposé à celui qui lui était adressé.  
  
- Que faîtes vous ici ?  
  
- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis un mage errant, j'erre, je visite et je fouine.  
  
Le roi était dur et froid en parlant au jeune homme qui ne se démontait pas, l'interrogatoire dura une bonne demi-heure.  
  
Quatre était scandalisé, certes son père était sur le qui-vive mais se comporter ainsi ne lui semblait le meilleur chemin à suivre. Trowa et Heero étaient impassibles comme à leurs habitudes. Wufeï pensait manifestement la même chose que le prince Quatre à la différence qu'il risquait d'exploser et de défendre son nouvel ami quitte à se mettre la cour à dos.  
  
Le roi fit alors un signe à ses soldats qui s'approchèrent de Duo et avant que celui-ci n'aie le temps de bouger, ils lui arrachèrent son haut.  
  
Le natté se retrouva torse nu montrant un ventre plat et ferme, un peu plus musclé qu'on aurait pu croire[1]. Le jeune homme poussa un grognement outragé et envoya valser un de ses assaillants. Une rixe s'annonçait quand :  
  
- CALMEZ VOUS TOUS ! !  
  
Le roi venait de hurler ces mots en se levant de son siège. Il n'était pas le seul à s'être levé, Wufeï était debout tremblant de fureur contenue pour son camarade et Quatre qui frappa la table de son poing :  
  
« - - Père que signifie tout ceci ! ! !  
  
Le roi n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Heero s'adressa à Duo :  
  
- Retourne-toi.  
  
- Décidément, c'est une manie de donner des ordres ici.  
  
- S'il te plaît, ponctua Trowa.  
  
Duo s'exécuta donc ;  
  
La colère de Wufeï et de Quatre s'évanouit aussitôt et ils ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés ; Sur plus de la moitié du dos du natté s'étalait un tatouage d 'appartenance.  
  
Une faux enchaînée et reposant sur une lune bleue.  
  
La voix de Heero résonna dans la pièce étrangement silencieuse :  
  
- Explique-nous ?  
  
- Heero ! ! Tu peux lui parler mieux que ça quand même ! ?  
  
- Merci de me défendre Wu-man, mais je vous dois effectivement une explication.  
  
Le visage du roi avait changé, il regardait Duo avec soulagement et curiosité. Sa voix se fit plus aimable au grand étonnement de tous :  
  
- Ce symbole n'est pas celui d'un des six Dieux Majeurs ni même des Divinités mineures que je connaisse.  
  
- C'est celui d'un Dieu protecteur de mon pays, nous l'appelons Seth. [2]  
  
Treize s'excusa de son emportement, il avait eu peur d'avoir à faire à un serviteur du Dieu noir. Il fit donner des ordres pour loger Duo et insista même pour qu'il les accompagne dans leur voyage, il congédia ensuite l'assemblée .  
  
* * 2 * * 10min ap** couloir  
  
//Et bien je m'en suis sorti sans presque trop de mensonge^^. Tiens mais serait ce mon petit dragon préféré ? !Yahou A l'attaque ! //  
  
- - Wuffy ! !  
  
* * 5 * * *  
  
// Je passe en vitesse, je passe en vitesse ! //  
  
- Wuffy ! !   
  
//Je l'ai pas entendu, je l'ai pas entendu !//  
Une bombe châtain atterrit sur le dos du jeune homme et le fit tomber au sol les entraînant tous deux sur le marbre du couloir. Deux rires fusèrent,  
  
//Si même Quatre se met à rire, je ne suis pas sortit de l'auberge//  
  
Wufeï releva la tête et vit que Heero et Trowa accompagnait Quatre venu dire bonsoir à leur nouvel ami.  
  
*** normal ***  
  
Ils marchèrent tous ensemble jusqu'à la chambre attribué au natté.  
  
Quatre et Trowa s'en allèrent les premiers, ils ne restaient plus que les deux asiatiques et le jeune mage :  
  
- Bonne nuit tous les deux, dit joyeusement Duo en sautant sur Wufeï et en lui collant un baiser sur la joue faisant rougir l'assaillit  
  
- Maxwell ! ! Arrêtes de faire des choses stupides qui pourrais te porter préjudices ! !  
  
Duo se décrocha de Wufeï et sembla réfléchir, un sourire mutin se dessina sur ses lèvres :  
  
- Ce n'est pas ça qui pourrait me porter préjudice, Mais ça par contre !  
  
Et avant qu'il n'est put réagir, Duo agrippa Heero par sa chemise, colla ses lèvres à celle du japonais et s'enfuit, hilare, dans sa chambre, le tout en quelques secondes à peine. Il laissa sur le pas de sa porte deux jeunes hommes en états de chocs.  
  
A suivre ^^  
  
Loreleï le 24/03/03 à 22h41  
  
[1]non je ne baverais pas, non je ne baverais pas. Mais où est la serpillière ! !  
  
[2] Huhuhu , il y a une raison bien précise à ce nom, je l'expliquerais . Bien plus tard ^_~  
  
Commentaire de fin de chapitre  
  
Je vous présente aussi Deedo une amie qui écrit surtout sur FFVII Et VIII  
  
Lo : moi  
  
Lu : Lumina  
  
Lu : C'EST TROP COURT ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Deedo OUI C'EST VRAIMENT TROP COURT ! ! ! !  
  
Duo : Un mois pour écrire un malheureux chapitre .  
  
Lo*enleve ses boules quies* : Pas la peine de crier comme ça, j'ai une bonne raison ^____^  
  
Duo : Euhhhh je sais pas pourquoi sa me fait peur .  
  
Lo : Tout plein de jolis petits Deathfics sur toi Du-chan ^^  
  
Deedo : OUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Lu : super^^  
  
Duo * s'enfuit en larme* : OUINNNNNN  
  
Interlude de danse de la part de Deedo et de Lumina Qui se termine par une Lumina par terre *  
  
Wufeï : Duo . Mais qu'est ce que tu nous fait dans ce chapitre ? !  
  
Deedo : Wuffinou tu es si bien mis en valeur. ( soupir )  
  
Wufeï : O_o Je m'appelle WUFEÏ ! !  
  
Heero : Il m'a embrassé  
  
Duo : T'es content ?  
  
Heero * prend Duo dans ses bras* : devine  
  
Les 3 folles * regard attendrit* : Qu'est ce qu'ils sont mimis ^^  
  
Quatre * hors sujet* : C'est qui Seth ?  
  
Duo : .  
  
Lu : Seph ? c'est un copain, beau gosse avec de longs cheveux blancs ^_____^  
  
Deedo : Baka ! ! Seth pas Seph pfff  
  
Lu : Ah vi, désolé. Pour en revenir au chapitre j'ai adoré  
  
Deedo : Moi aussi ^^  
  
Lu : euhhhhh Lo tu dis plus rien ?  
  
Lo* Réfléchit * : en fait j'ai un dilemme .  
  
Deedo et Lu *en Synchro* : Lequel ? ? ? ? ?  
  
Lo : Dois je tuer la Réléna ?  
  
Lu : YESSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Deedo : A mort la Réléchose ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Les 5 G-boys et les 2 autres folles sortent des pancartes « à mort le bonbon rose »  
  
Lo : Oki doki ^^  
  
Quatre *encore hors sujet * : Il est bizarre Duo dans ta fic.  
  
Lo : Ben c'est fait exprès, mon petit Quat-chan ^^  
  
Deedo : Peut être, mais on l'aime quand même ! !  
  
Lu : Ca pas de doutes ^^  
  
Duo* saute sur les 3 filles * : Séance bisous ! ! ! ! !  
  
Heero : Duo ! ! Ici tout de suite ! !  
  
Lo : c'est pas beau la jalousie.  
  
Deedo et lu : nan nan nan ^^ 


	5. confidence à la lune

Auteur : Lorelei  
  
E-mail : Shinigami.darkmoon@wanadoo.fr  
  
Base : Gundam Wing . enfin je crois  
  
Titre : temps mort  
  
Genre : Fantasy, aventure, UA, lime( en quelques sortes comme dirait Sephy- sama « la relativité que moi je dis, la relativité »), torture de Quat-chan ( une mode en ce moment)  
  
Note : . Manque d'inspiration, motif ; ENFIIIIN ZELDA est sortit ^^  
  
C'est mon premier lime. ca donnera ce que sa donnera  
  
Couple : 1+2, 4+3, 3+4, allusion à 2x ?  
  
Disclamer : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi . Y a que Seth, sniff sniff  
  
Reviews :  
  
Hathor : oula doucement mes oreilles , je suis une petite chose sensible moi ^-^ mais enfin voilà tout de Même la suite ^^  
  
Chibishini-sama : Avec beaucoup de retard un bon anniversaire^^ puisque tu en as indiqué la date dans ta reviews ^^ . je te promets que vais finir l'explication avant les calanques de mars . T_T feignante moi tellement peu . J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue.  
  
Gothic Angel : Voilà un pseudo qui me plait la ^^ contente que ma fic te plaise ( surtout si c'est la première que tu lis) VOILA LA SUITE ! ! ^^  
  
Linoa M : Hihihi tu t'es rappelé de l'histoire du plan ^^ je suis impressionnée ! !lol . Mon Duo n'a pas fini de t'étonner je ne répondrai donc pas à ta question . Moi sadique ! ! même pas vrai d'abord :p  
  
Makena : Contente moi^^ j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que le précédent .  
  
Christine : Bavant allais parfaitement ^-^ merci de ton soutien voilà la suite ^^  
Bonne lecture Minna-san(tous) ^____^  
  
CHAP 4 : CONFIDENCE A LA LUNE  
  
-----1-----chambre -2h du mat  
  
Frustration , nervosité , énervement ; cette journée avait vraiment été éprouvante .  
  
Heero se laissa tomber les bras en croix dans ses draps de lins blancs, après avoir passé quelques heures à réfléchir près de son balcon. Il regardait le plafond d'un air absent , son esprit manifestement ailleurs que dans sa chambre . Il repensait à ce qui c'était passé quelques minutes plutôt , plus que le baiser , une chose le dérangeait mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.  
  
//Naséda ?[1]  
  
Mes choix me semblent étranges à présent , c'est moi qui ai voulut qu'il nous accompagne .pas que je le regrette mais il est étrange . Je ne comprends pas son comportement. Ca y est ! ! J'ai compris ce qui me gênait . Ce baiser . Il n'y avait pas le moindre sentiment dedans comme si c'était un jeu ou un test . Mais un test de quoi ? //  
  
Heero poussa un grognement et choisit la solution de facilité  
  
//Bon il fait ce qu'il veut, je m'en fiche //  
  
Mais il ne put empêcher ses joues de redevenir roses un petit moment et il bénit l'ombre qu'apportait la nuit.  
  
Le meilleur moyen pour se calmer quand on est énervé est encore une petite promenade et c'est ce qu'il fit  
  
-------5------ même tps  
  
Assis sur la chaise de son bureau, Wufei lisait à la lueur de plusieurs petites chandelles.  
  
//Seth . Je suis certain d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom mais où ? Rahh, si je savais où je ne serais pas entrain de chercher. Drôle de journée, la manifestation d'un symbole du Dieu noir n'est jamais bon signe surtout en période de lune noire //  
  
Le jeune chinois regarda alors la tache sombre sur la lune. Cette tache n'était autre qu'un petit astre noir, une petite lune sur une grande lune, noire représentante « terrestre » du Dieu maléfique. Il repensa aussi à Duo, Duo et son étrange comportement. La vie semblait être un jeu pour leur nouveau compagnon, c'était la seule explication logique qu'il trouvait. Wufeï regarda la lune et soupira, il n'avait pas du tout envie de dormir pourtant il partait le lendemain. Il sortit silencieusement de sa chambre se balader un peu.  
  
----2----- même tps  
  
Lentement, il sent sa tunique tombée au sol et des mains expertes s'emparent de son torse. Il ne peut pas résister, il ne doit pas résister, il n'en a pas le droit. Les mains continue leur sensuelle exploration jouant avec les doigts, le contact offert, variant l'intensité des attouchements. Les caresses de son partenaire font monter en lui le désir et il ne peut s'empêcher de gémir sous la douce torture. L'autre lui sourit et l'embrasse tendrement, heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de violence dans les gestes de son amant sinon il ne saurait pas comment réagir. Les lèvres glissent vers sa mâchoire déposant une ligne de baisers pendant que les mains se font toujours plus entreprenante et descendent inexorablement vers le bas de son anatomie, lui, reste immobile subissant uniquement, son cerveau n 'enregistrant que les sensations excises que son corps lui apporte. Les mains se fixent alors à ses hanches pendant que la bouche descend et reprend le même schéma que les premières tortures, maltraitant le torse à coup de langue et de dents, puis redescendant vers les mystères de son ventre. Il sent ensuite la bouche s'attaquer à la partie la plus intime de son être, lui infligeant de lents vas et viens et lui arrachant des petits cris de frustration.  
  
Sa main se crispa sur les draps et il se releva précipitamment, les yeux grands ouverts. Le souffle court Duo jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce.  
  
Vide  
  
Il n'y avait personne et pourtant Duo gardait les sourcils froncés, son beau visage par la colère. Malgré son rêve son corps ne présentait aucun signe d'excitation mais se courbait sous l'impression d'une lassitude extrême. Il leva ses yeux vers la lune :  
  
_ Fiche-moi la paix.  
  
Il voulait juste être libre et tranquille ; loin de ses pensées emprisonnantes. Il se leva et enfila une robe de chambre. Il prit la décision de faire un tour pour se changer les idées. Silencieusement il ouvrit la grande porte et se mit à déambuler dans les couloirs du château disparaissant telle une ombre parmi les formes mouvantes du palais.  
  
----4-----mm tps  
  
Quatre faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, il attendait quelque chose. Cependant, il ne savait quoi lui-même. Intérieurement, il avait envie de hurler et de pleurer, contraste impressionnant avec l'image sage et douce qu'il montrait à l'extérieur. Le sentiment qui l'assaillait se définissait pourtant simplement ; de la peur, Quatre était terrifié.  
  
D'un geste lent il retira sa chemise qu'il laissa sur le lit et s'approcha du grand miroir de sa chambre. Ce dernier lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, blond avec de grands yeux d'un bleu azuréen marqué par la fatigue et l'inquiétude.  
  
_ Tu n'es vraiment pas beau à voir mon vieux. Regarde-moi cette tête, tu dors bien pourtant.  
  
Un long soupir résonna dans la pièce. Quatre se parlait à lui-même. Monologue intéressant mais peu de chance d'avoir une réponse. Il se retourna pour que son dos soit face au mur. Il tremblait de la tête au pied, la marque était encore plus visible que d'habitude ;  
  
Un c?ur prisonnier de ronce. la marque maudite du Dieu maléfique fière et arrogante sur son dos comme si elle le narguait.  
  
Quel pouvoir pouvait bien receler ce signe ?  
  
Quatre chuta brusquement sur le sol en hurlant de douleur, tout son corps le lancait comme s'il se déchirait de l'intérieur.  
  
---3--- mm tps  
  
Il ne devait pas dormir cette nuit, il s'entraînait seul dans sa chambre à concentré l'énergie intérieure pour utiliser la magie mineure. Sa concentration était perturbée par tout un tas de chose, ce qui rendait son exercice inutile. Il avait bien remarqué que Quatre cachait quelque chose et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, jamais son ami ne lui avait caché quoique se soit.  
  
Il fut interrompu dans ces pensées par un cri de douleur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour ;  
  
//Quatre ! ! ! ! !//  
  
Il courut précipitamment jusqu'à la chambre du blond. Le spectacle qu'il vit l'horrifia au plus au point ; Quatre sur le sol, les larmes cascadant sur son beau visage [2], se tordant de douleur et l'odieuse marque du Dieu noir sur le dos brillant d'une lueur sombre. Trowa resta deux minutes immobiles, c'est donc à ça que le roi faisait allusion pendant la réunion, mais il se reprit vite et prit le corps agité de convulsions dans ses bras avec l'espoir de le calmer.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
Peine perdue, son ami se contorsionnait de plus belle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais dans ces moments là il sentait son c?ur le pincer douloureusement. Un bruit de pas lui détourna un peu l'attention. Trowa releva la tête et vit un Duo essoufflé sur le pas de la porte. Celui ci avait manifestement courut et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il vit l'air inquiet du natté et lui répondit en toute honnêteté :  
  
_ Je l'ai entendu crier depuis ma chambre et j'ai accourut aussi vite que j'ai pu et je l'ai trouvé dans cet état, dit il en serrant le corps contre lui.  
  
Il remarqua le regard du natté sur le dos de Quatre. Il vit Duo se diriger vers la chemise de Quatre et la lui ré enfiler d'autorité malgré les gémissements du prince et le cri outragé de Trowa.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu fais tu ne vois pas qu'il est blessé ?  
  
Duo se contenta de lui jeter un regard atterré comme s'il parlait à un idiot.  
  
_ Tu veux peut être exposé le sceau aux yeux de tous , lui répondit il posant son doigt sur le vêtement à l'endroit où se trouvait le tattoo.  
  
---1---  
  
Il courait dans le vaste couloir après avoir entendu le cri qu'il avait identifié comme celui de Quatre , il fut bientôt rejoint par Wufeï et sans se poser de question, ils continuèrent leurs courses vers la chambre.  
  
Quand il arriva, il vit que Trowa et Duo étaient déjà près du blond qui se calmait peu à peu dans les bras du mage blanc.  
  
_ Que s'est il passé, demanda Heero regardant Duo.  
  
Duo sentait un pic d'énervement dans la voix du bel asiatique //Il m'en veut encore// mais ce n'était pas le moment d'expliquer son geste de tout à l'heure.  
  
_ Quand je suis arrivé, Quat-chan était au sol et Trowa s'occupait de lui . Il est beaucoup plus calme que tout à l'heure et les spasmes se sont calmés.  
  
_ Oui retournez vous coucher, on va s'occuper de lui avec Duo. Il n'y a plus rien à faire la crise est passée, il faut le laisser se reposer, on verra bien demain comment il se portera, renchérit Trowa  
  
_ On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça sans savoir pourquoi il est dans cet état ! !  
  
_ Wuffi ! ! Demain matin ! ce n'est pas le moment, il a besoin de repos maintenant et c'est tout ! , s'énerva Duo  
  
_ D'accord mais je m'appelle Wufeï ! , dit ce dernier sortant de la pièce pour réitérer sa chambre  
  
_ Duo quand tu en auras fini avec Quatre, il faudra qu'on parle tous les deux, je t'attends dans le couloir.  
  
_ Ok // aie aie aie //  
  
Heero ferma la porte derrière lui.  
  
---normal---  
  
_ Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Heero ?  
  
_ C'est vraiment le moment ?  
  
_ Euuuh, non  
  
_ Porte le sur le lit, la crise est passée mais vaut mieux que tu ne bouges pas trop Quat-chan  
  
Trowa s'exécuta et mit son ami avec douceur sur le lit.  
  
_ Quatre, tu sais d'où vient ta crise ?  
  
_ Pas la moindre idée, soupira l'aliter  
  
_ Quand je suis arrivé dans ta chambre, la marque des Ténèbres luisait dans ton dos. Il y a sûrement un rapport.  
  
_ Dans ce cas, restons silencieux sur la question, dit Duo pensif, ce n'est pas le genre de marque qu'on montre au premier venu. Nous verrons demain comment tu te sentiras. Je crois qu'il est largement temps pour Trowa et moi d'aller nous coucher.  
  
_ Mais.  
  
_ Tss tss Tro-man, il sera bien mieux seul qu'avec deux hystériques inquiets pour sa santé. .Ok ca serait plutôt moi l'excité, rajouta Duo arrachant un petit sourire aux deux autres hommes.  
  
Trowa se résolut donc à contre c?ur à quitter la chambre de son ange blond et à retourner se coucher. Il sortit de la chambre suivit par le natté.  
  
---2---  
  
Duo regarda Trowa disparaître dans sa chambre avait de reprendre son chemin vers le pan de mur où s'était accoudé Heero. Malgré la pénombre il distinguait parfaitement les yeux froids de son vis à vis. Il sourit intérieurement ; Heero serait peut être plus prudent à l'avenir, il ne partait pas pour une mission d'enfant de c?ur et Duo avait comprit que Heero ne maîtrisait, comme aucun des ses trois autres compagnons, l'envergure de la tache qui leur était confié  
  
.  
  
Mais pour le moment le problème était plutôt une question du genre Commentestcequejevaismedepetrerdelamerdeoujemesuisfoutueparcequelehee- chanlapaslairtresenjoy ? Duo fredonna discrètement la marche funèbre en s'approchant de Heero.  
  
---1---  
  
Heero vit enfin apparaître le natté qu'il attendait depuis dix minutes, il vit le jeune homme regarder Trowa puis reporter son attention sur lui. Il calma son c?ur qui battait de façon incohérente et glaça son regard. Il voulait son explication. Il se dirigea lui-même vers Duo et se plante devant le jeune homme :  
  
_ Pourrais tu m'expliquer ton geste de tout à l'heure ?  
  
A son grand étonnement il vit le garçon rougir et baisser la tête.  
  
_ Et bien pour être honnête, tu as vu la marque de mon dos ?  
  
_ Hn, répondit Heero qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.  
  
_ Et bien chez moi, cette marque est comme une promesse de mariage. Je n'ai le droit de toucher personne sous peine de mort pour l'autre et comme là nous sommes dans le pentacle j'en ai profité pour me détendre, désolé que se soit tombé sur toi.  
  
_ Donc en gros tu es marié à ton Dieu protecteur et tu as voulu te dégager de cette loi imposée.  
  
_ Oui, c'est à peu près ça.  
  
Heero sentit son c?ur se serrer.  
  
_ Donc tu aurais embrasser n'importe qui ! ! !  
  
_ Mais non ! ! Je l'ai fait parce que je te trouvais mignon ^-^.  
  
_ On t'a déjà dit que t'était désespérant.  
  
_ Souvent ! !  
  
Heero attrapa le menton de Duo et força le natté à le regarder.  
  
_ Ne recommence plus.  
  
_ Wakata ! ! ( j'ai compris)  
  
Heero souhaita bonne nuit au jeune homme et se dirigea vers sa chambre . Duo était marié à une chimère [3] ! ! Cela l'énervait au plus haut point.  
  
---2---  
  
// Hé bé ! Je m'en tire comme un chef . et j'ai presque pas mentit ^^, bon dodo moi//  
  
Un grand sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du mage tandis qu'il retournait à son antre [4].  
  
---4--- mm moment sa chambre  
  
Quatre se leva et alla à sa fenêtre. Il s'accouda au rebord et fixa la lune noire tout en réfléchissant à sa journée, il pouvait remercier Duo de lui avoir remit sa chemise sinon tout le reste de ses compagnons aurait vu la marque et ça il ne le voulait vraiment pas. Il avait gardé cette malédiction secrète suivant les conseils de son père et pendant des années le roi l'avait empêcher de se mêler aux gens de son âge. Son père lui cachait quelque chose il en était sur .  
  
Le cour de ses pensées fut interrompu par l 'arrivée d'un oiseau de nuit, un jeune corbeau qui se posa docilement à coté du blond. Quatre passa sa main dans le sombre plumage du volatile et caressa les douces plumes noires. L'oiseau fermait à demi les yeux comme s'il eut été un chat. Quatre rit un peu mais dame . sur cette lune. Qu'est ce qu'il avait faim ! !  
  
A suivre ^^  
  
Note : Le Duo de mon histoire me plaît beaucoup, lol, il a un coté ( et même plus) Xellos de slayers, pour ceux qui connaisse la série ça les éclairera un peu ^^. Pour les autres ne cherché à savoir lol sa vous gâcherais le suspens à moins bien sur que vous n'ayez déjà deviné ! !  
[1] trad : pourquoi ^^  
  
[2]Zeross : Euhhh tu es sur que c'est Trowa-je-m-amuse-a-imiter-Yui-pour-le- concours-du-plus-glacon-Barton qui parle ?  
  
Lorelei : Defi the stereotype ^^ ; ; j'ai passé trop de temps sur ce site  
  
Zeross : Mouais  
  
[3] Il est zaloux le Hee-chan hihihi  
  
[4] : J'adore cette expression ! ! Ma mère appelle ma chambre comme ca , c'est pas un compliment mais bon elle l'appelle aussi « le bordel sans nom qui te sers de chambre » ^^ ; ; ; 


	6. le baiser du démon

Auteur : Lorelei ange faucheur  
  
E-mail ! Lorelei.Fauchorangel@wanadoo.fr  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : UA/fantasy, Yaoi, Duo qui s'amuse sérieux . pauvre Zechs et pauvre Heero. pauvre Réléna en un sens mais on s'en fout . pas tellement en fait vous allez voir ^_- et on continue de torturer Quatre c'est si reposant ^^  
  
couples : 1+2 6+2  
  
Note : /1/ pensée de Heero/ /2/ pensée de Duo/ ect ect Les sortilèges commencent niark niark mon imagination se met au boulot  
  
Warning : ce chapitre a été écrit sous l'influence n éfaste des viennois au café et d'un abus d'actimel , je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui vas se passer . nan duo tu es grave là !  
  
Duo : ET HO ! ! Qui c'est qu'écrit ptet ?  
  
Zeross*lisant le chapitre* : Je le trouve très bien Duo comme sa , sa lui donne un air de famille ^_- Duo : Venant de toi c'est pas une référence.  
  
Disclamer : Il était un petit gundam, il était petit gundam qui n'avait ja jamais navigué. Pas à moi mais vous le saviez déjà  
  
Bonne lecture à tous et je dédicace ce chapitre spécialement à Suzaku no miko ^^ et vive le frat ma miko chérie lolol ^_-  
  
POUR LES REVIEWS :  
  
Christine : Si tous ces mystères t'intriguent , ce chapitre devrait t'y enfoncer encore plus et merci de tes encouragements  
  
Chibi-shinisama : Contente que l'histoire te plaise et puisque tu as reçu les infos sur les castes , laisse moi te dire une chose .Shinigami est bien dans ma fic mais ce n'est pas le Dieu noir ^_- bonne lecture  
  
Bloody Uranus : meuuuhhhh nooooonnnnnn pas de sa entre nous moi aussi je t'aime ( tu parles une correctrice qui bosse gratuit lolol ^_-. euh d'amitié bien sur ) et voilà ce new chap que tu n'as pas eu en av premiere vu que tu m'as dit que tu avais des problèmes avec ton ordi ! ! ! bonne lecture  
  
Suzaku no miko : . XPLDR ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Qu'est que tu as à me demander ! ! ! Enfin bref voilà le nouveau chapitre et bonne lecture ma miko d'amour ^^  
  
CHAP5 : Le baiser du démon  
  
--- salle de repas. matin --- ---4---  
  
Quatre arriva dans la salle avec un horrible mal de dos, il était tellement courbaturé qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir quatre-vingt dix ans. Son regard se posa sur les personnes autour de lui et il leur dit bonjour avec un large sourire. Heero et Trowa étaient déjà assis et déjeunaient en silence, conformes à leur habitude mais répondirent tout de même à la salutation du prince. De l'autre coté de la table il y avait aussi Milliardo et Réléna qui ne lâchait l'homme de l'Est des yeux, eux aussi répondirent mais c'était encore les seules personnes attablées.  
  
Le nez dans son bol, Quatre eut un frisson ; ce matin en se réveillant, il avait trouvé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre des plumes froissées et du sang. Il s'était penché et avait scruté le sol pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas le cadavre d'un oiseau mais il ne trouva rien que l'on eut put dénommer ainsi. seulement des plumes et du sang et un drôle de goût dans la bouche. Quatre s'était empressé de tout nettoyer avant l'arrivée des femmes de ménages et était descendu rejoindre les autres. En y repensant il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agit comme ça , il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise et d'avoir dut la réparer .  
  
/4/ C'est stupide , je l'ai quand même pas mangé cet oiseau . mauvais train de penser Quatre ! ! ! !/  
  
Il prit sa cuillère pestant contre le mal qui s'étendait aussi à ses membres supérieurs quand il sentit deux mains chaudes se poser sur ses épaules. Il voulut se retourner mais ne parvint qu'à retenir son cri de douleur en essayant de tourner la tête. Les mains dans son dos appuyèrent sur un point précis de la nuque et la douleur disparut comme par enchantement : Et bien mon Quat-chan, on te prendrait pour un grand-père à te voir ^-^ Essaye de faire des rêves moins agités quand même ! !  
  
Duo .  
  
C'était donc Duo, le commentaire du natté le fit rougir comprenant le sous- entendu mais aussi sourire le garçon avait une façon bien personnelle d'égayer les situations. Quatre se détendit instantanément et se laissa aller sous les doigts experts qui s'occupait de son dos. Il ne vit pas le temps passé et ne retint pas le grognement de mécontentement quand le massage s'arrêta ce qui fit glousser le natté.  
  
--normal---  
  
Duo contourna la table de son pas leste et saisit la chaise à coté d'Heero pour s'y asseoir. Dès que cela fut fait, tous les attablés eurent la surprise de voir Heero se pencher sur le natté et lui faire la conversation à l'oreille pendant dix bonnes minutes. Duo se contenta d'ocher imperceptiblement la tête et commença à manger. Le silence ne dura pas longtemps, la maintenant célèbre langue de Duo se remit en marche :  
  
_ Bien dormis tout le monde ? ?  
  
Le ton joyeux et gai du natté réussit à arracher un sourire à presque tous les convives, sourire qui s'agrandit quand un chinois mal intentionné profita de son inattention pour lui tirer la natte en guise de bonjour. _ Maxwell, hormis bavasser, tu sais faire quoi ?  
  
_ Méchant ce que tu dis la Wuffi ! ! Méchant dès le matin qu'il est ! !  
  
Un petit sourire traînait sur les lèvres dit « méchant » :  
  
_ Maxwell, c'est un plaisir que d'être méchant avec toi tout le temps.  
  
Le natté lui tira la langue chipant discrètement le pain de Heero qui fit semblant de ne rien voir. Milliardo ne semblait plus en vouloir à Duo engagea la conversation avec lui, la voix des deux hommes emplit la salle pendant tout le repas accompagné de temps à autre par celle de Wufei et de Quatre.  
  
_ Duo voudrais tu visiter le palais en attendant le départ ?  
  
_ j'aimerais beaucoup milliardo-sama .  
  
_ Mes amis m'appelle Zechs .  
  
_ 'Zechs' ?, le garçon aux yeux améthyste souleva un sourcil interrogateur .  
  
_ ' Comte de la foudre' en arrimois ancien, le blond lui tendit une main, 'amis ?'  
  
Le natté tourna ses grands yeux vers Milliardo qui lui souriait et attendait sa réponse, réponse que Duo ne trouvait pas trop peu habitué à ce genre de comportement, il savait ce qu'il devait répondre mais le comportement des humains avait toujours eu le don de le surprendre. Par déformation professionnelle il sentit la circulation du blond s'accélérer et le sang battre plus vite dans les veines de son cou. Il serra finalement la main tendue.  
  
_ « Finalement nous allons partir plutôt », déclara une voix calme, « Tu n'auras pas le temps de faire visiter le château à Duo, désolé Milliardo. »  
  
Duo regarda la personne qui venait de parler ; c'était Heero. Le japonais était repartis à son repas et n'avait pas rajouté un mot malgré les protestations de ses camarades.  
  
/2/^^ ; ; ; ; Les humains sont décidément très bizarres //  
  
Le natté haussa les épaules et dit quand même risquant les foudres du prince de l'Est :  
  
_ Il serait bête que je parte sans avoir la salle du pentacle puisque c'est la fierté d 'Arrimant .  
  
_ Je t'y accompagne, répondit Milliardo sans attendre d'autres avis.  
  
_ On aura le temps, Heero ? , Duo jeta un regard triste à l'Asiatique  
  
Heero fut parcourut d'un frisson.  
  
/1/ a non pas ce regard Duo, c'est trop simple. mais après tout pourquoi pas //  
  
_ Hn, je vous accompagne.  
  
Duo fit un sourire discret, Heero et Zechs se faisaient le concours du regard le plus glacial, décidément il s'amusait beaucoup.  
  
_ Je suis capable de faire visiter une pièce sans me perdre Heero !  
  
_ Zechs. J'ai le droit de venir avec vous si l'envie m'en prend.  
  
_ . Bien entendu.  
  
/2/ Bon faisont le gars crétin qui comprend rien à rien ^^//  
  
Dites Quat-chan, Tro-man, Wuffy et miss Réléna, vous ne voudriez pas venir avec nous par hasard^^ ?  
  
Le blond et la chose qui devait sensément être une princesse répondirent avec entrain et les autres à l'affirmative. Duo risqua un ?il vers Heero et Zechs, les deux avaient l'air déçus mais le cachaient tant bien que mal.  
  
/2/ Je ne rigolerais pas . Fouteur de m**** bac+4 , c'est fou ce que je m'amuse ^_____________^ sont trop prévisibles ces mortels//  
  
Les attablés se dépêchèrent de finir leur repas pour pouvoir se rendre au c?ur du château, au c?ur d'arrimant ; la salle du pentacle.  
  
Les premiers mots qui vinrent à l'esprit du natté étaient 'démesurément grand' et c'était effectivement le terme qui convenait le mieux à cette salle. Duo écoutait son pas résonner sur le sol de marbre blanc, le peu de bruit qu'il entendait n'arrivait pas à bien se répercuter car la pièce était à ciel ouvert comme un immense jardin sauf qu'à défaut de plantes, il y a avait de gigantesques statues d'un blanc encore plus lumineux que tout le reste de la pièce. Il poussa un sifflement admiratif devant l'étendu mais ce n'est pas ça qui retint le plus son attention; sur le sol parfaitement dallé s'élevait un autel d'une demi-douzaine de mètres bordés de draps lumineux et de symboles kabbales peints dans un noir profond. La petite troupe gravit les marches dans un silence religieux pour arriver sur un terre plein d'une trentaine de mètres de diamètre et en son centre le pentacle sacré.  
  
Le natté faillit se mettre la main sur le c?ur car tout son être tremblait de douleur mais il se retint devant les autres, sa réaction n'aurait pas été bienvenue au milieu d'eux . de plus il était en service. Il se contenta de pousser un cri d'émerveillement qui lui permit d'extérioriser sa douleur sans lever de soupçon. Il craignait que les dons d'empathie du blondinet ne lui attirent des ennuis ce à quoi il se corrigea tout de suite ; l'empathie de Quatre était du à la malédiction du Dieu noir tant qu'il serait près du pentacle, le blond ne ressentirait rien.  
  
C'était aussi le moment idéal pour lancer le sort qui l'avait amené à Arrimant et puisqu'il était obligé de s'éloigner du palais il allait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour faire le travail, un sourire Shinigami fleurit en grand tandis qu'il tournait le dos à ses compagnons :  
  
_ ' Miss Réléna, j'ai entendu dire que vous deviendrez la prochaine grande prêtresse de Nyvra dans la grande fête en l'honneur du Dieu blanc.' Le natté se tourna vers la princesse qui souriait, ravie.  
  
_ C'est tout à fait exact ! C'est un tel honneur que je m'en sens transporté ^______^.  
  
/1// La preuve elle se met à faire des phrases-_-/  
  
/2// If I want hime sama ( si je veux princesse)/  
  
/3&4&5//. no comment/  
  
/6/ Ptit' s?ur /  
  
Duo s'avança jusqu'à Réléna :  
  
_ En l'honneur de la futur prêtresse.  
  
Puis s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit la main qu'il mena à ses lèvres et murmura de façon inaudible :  
  
_ ' Le corps est une chaîne pour l'âme  
  
Que ton corps soit ta prison  
  
Que ton corps soit mes yeux, mes bras et ma volonté  
  
Soit simple poupée de chair à ma gloire !  
  
Puis il embrassa la fine main scellant son sort sur la demoiselle. Il se releva et vit l'air surpris des autres :  
  
_ ' C'est une coutume de mon pays pour souhaiter bonne chance à quelqu'un', expliqua Duo.  
  
Il restèrent encore dix minutes sur l'esplanade et entreprirent de redescendre mais Duo fit mine de trébucher dans les escaliers et fut réceptionner dans les larges bras de Zechs.  
  
« Duo ne manqua pas l'air jaloux de Heero envers Zechs. »  
  
_ Hee-chan, j'ai maaaaaaaaaal ! ! !  
  
« Ni celui de Zechs envers Heero. »  
  
Le natté vit Quatre se plier en deux à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait même si le blond pensait que la douleur provenait de la cheville de Duo. La cause en était tout autre :  
  
/2// Satané pentacle, je ne peux plus tenir sur mes jambes à cause de lui/  
  
Zechs passa sa main libre sur le visage de Duo pour enlever les cheveux qui étaient sortit de la natte du châtain :  
  
_ Peux tu marcher ?  
  
Duo essaya de poser un pied à titre d'essai sur le sol avant de retomber aussi sec aux pieds du blond en gémissant de frustration. Il fut ramasser par le comte de la foudre qui le reprit dans ses bras le portant comme une mariée [1]. Duo vit que Trowa fit de même avec l'autre blond qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes non plus.  
  
Retourné au château, on fit appeler des guérisseurs de Nyvra , chose parfaitement inutile vu que Duo n'était plus à proximité du pentacle.  
  
/:/:/:/:/Ellipse temporelle de 6 h , il est 19h/:/:/:/:/ Duo chevauchait depuis plus de cinq heures sans interruption et commençait à douter de l'humanité de leur chef d'expédition , Heero Yuy le bien nommé. Heureusement la nuit montait vite dans le ciel et l'idée du campement de nuit fut rapidement adopté par tous les membres du groupe . perfect soldier y compris.  
  
Duo fut chargé de la corvée du bois dont il s'acquitta très vite , Wufei de celle de l'eau qui fut plus ardue et Quatre de faire la cuisine malgré le scepticisme de Duo qui doutait fort qu'un prince sache faire la cuisine, ce à quoi on lui avait rétorqué que personne d'autre ne savait la faire . ça promettait . Duo alla ensuite se poser sur une haute branche d'un arbre prétextant la fatigue et ferma lentement les yeux, murmurant dans une langue étrange.  
  
*** *** *** Palais d'Arrimant*** *** ***mm moment  
  
Une ombre se faufila dans la chambre royal où dormait , seule, la reine Une du sommeil du juste . La chose qui frappait dans l'individu qui venait d'entrer était ces yeux rouges et brillants même dans l'obscurité . Un rayon de lune filtrait à travers la fenêtre éclairant les cheveux blonds de Réléna ainsi que la lame du poignard qu'elle portait à la main , la 'poupée de chair' s'avançait d'un pas presque surréaliste vers l'endormie . La lame s'éleva et retomba sur la jugulaire de la victime qui décéda sur le champs et éclaboussa d'un jet carmin la princesse. La blonde laissa tomber le poignard et trempa largement ses mains dans le sang de la défunte reine puis commença à tracer d'étranges signes sur ses bras et son visage récitant en litanie une incantation de magie mineure qui consistait à s'ensorceler soi-même :  
  
_ Baigné dans le sang sacré  
  
Baigné dans le sang de l'innocent  
  
Je vends mon âme à la providence  
  
Et me fait servante de l'esprit qui me prend  
  
Plaédé !  
  
Réléna se releva et ressortit de la chambre sans un bruit et se dirigea silencieusement vers les bains pour faire disparaître le sang qui la maculait des pieds à la tête.  
  
*** *** *** Chemin de MiddleWood *** *** * **  
  
Duo réouvrit lentement les yeux, souriant ' Shinigamiesquement 'et laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule en direction des ses 'amis' pour voir Quatre chuter sur le sol , une autre crise s'emparant de son corps , bien plus violente que la précédente , les trois autres se précipitant sur lui . Duo continua de sourire :  
  
_ Et si vous saviez mes agneaux innocents , demain c'est la pleine lune .  
  
Puis il descendit de son perchoir pour porter secours au blond.  
  
A suivreeeeeeeeeuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ^^  
  
^Reviews please^  
  
[1] : OUIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN personne voudrais me faire le dessin ?TTTTTT_TTTTTT 


End file.
